Shadows
by InuzukaShino
Summary: Five years ago, Shino made his choice to live while harboring a monster in his body. He also made the choice to bring back Sosuke from the afterlife, splitting him in half in the process. Shino deepest desire is to protect Sosuke but can he do it if the opponent is Sosuke? Shadow Sosuke makes his return to reclaim Shino.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the bed shake and heard Sou`s paws pitter patter on the floor of Kobungo`s Inn and knew that Sosuke was getting ready to head to the church. Satomi...that jerk…He asked Sosuke to help those creepy old hags…I mean sisters at the old run down church and every day, Sosuke has been fixing the leaky ceiling, catching rats, and other odd jobs. As much as I wanted to help Sou…I`d rather just not go to that church. Snuggling deeper into the warm, white covers, I turned my head to look at Sosuke.

"Sou?" I said, my voice was low and sleepy. Sou turned to look at me, his blue eyes shining in the dim light of the room.

"It`s still early, Shino. You can continue sleeping, I will return shortly to prepare breakfast." Sou spoke softly, ruffling my messy hair with his big, soft hands. Sou…He is big and warm but his hands are so cold. My heart began to ache…As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was losing Sosuke. My decision five years ago forced Sou to live on because I couldn't imagine life without him. I swore to myself that day that I would fix Sou. No matter what people said, Sou was Sou. It scared me to feel Sou so cold…

"Mmm…" I mumbled and turned away from him. Would Sou die? Leaving me here to live alone forever with unfulfilled promises? I shuddered at the thought...No…As long as I can remember the past, remember who Sou was, cherished the beads, cherished Sou and had Murasame, I will never let Sou disappear. The door shut softly, Sosuke being careful not to wake me. Sitting up in the bed, I looked around the room. The early sun cast a warm ray into the room, dimly illuminating the light brown wooden floors and the small round table with white chairs. I crawled out of bed and slumped into one of the white chairs, feeling the warm wood against my back. Holding my right arm into the light, I inspected my arm. Right now, it looked completely ordinary but I knew it wasn't.

"Murasame." I whispered. And immediately, the black markings appeared and an eyeball opened up on the back of my hand before disappearing. I will die a horrible death. Murasame, the price of having him is a tragic death but death didn't scare me. Murasame saved my life and it doesn't matter what I look like, as long as I have Sou and Hameji, I can…no I will survive. Walking across the room, I got dressed, pulling on my white short sleeved shirt with the blue "X" on it and my brown shorts that Sosuke had left out for me to wear. As I tugged my boots on, I couldn't help but think about the other Sou…No, he wasn't Sou. Sou would never kill innocent people or manipulate them cruelly. He was Sosuke`s Shadow. A small part of me reminded me that I created Sosuke`s shadow. Pulling Sou out of the afterlife and combining Sou`s soul with Yoshino, I had split Sou in half. Sou lost his memories and now, it`s my job to make Sou whole again. Hesitantly, I touched my hair, the same place Sou ruffled not too long ago, remembering the coldness of his palms. How long did I have…? Sighing, I left the room. I didn't know where I was going and I really didn't have a particular place I wanted to go, I just wanted to walk around and think. As I started down the road, I began to see the same familiar sights I see almost every day. Shopkeepers advertising their steamed buns or that nasty, disgusting cow liver ice cream as men in suits and women in kimonos bustled here and there, completely unaware that they were not alone. Normally, I would use Satomi`s money to buy myself a gorgeous curry bun or kimchi bun but today, the icy chill from Sou`s hands would not leave my mind. I continued past the purple and faded pink walls of the stores and buildings until I came to the long, stone bench near a river. Two trees on either side provided shade so I sat on the spot closest to the trees and stared at my reflection in the water. I was eighteen but I looked exactly like I did five years ago. I looked hard into my green eyes. How much time did I really have? I was frozen in time but Sou wasn't. Putting my hand into my pocket, I lightly touched my marble and for the billionth time, felt a hollow, empty feeling of guilt when I didn't feel Sou`s marble next to mine. I don't know when or where but one day, it was gone and although I searched so hard for it, sending Murasame out when Sou wouldn't let me out of the Inn to no avail. Ever since the bead disappeared, Sou`s condition has been getting worse, although Sou would never admit it. He`s lost feeling in his hands and on numerous occasions, got hurt because he didn't notice when things were too hot or really sharp. And now, slowly they were growing cold…It was my fault; I didn't take care of the bead like I should. I promised I would take care of Sou but all I do is make mistakes. I…I'm the reason why Sou is fading away… I put my head in my hands, I didn't want to cry in public but I could feel the pricking sensation in my eyes, warning me that tears would soon fall. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. The heat radiated down to my arms and my tears stopped. It was a nostalgic warmth…It was Sou`s warmth.

Leaning back into the warmth, I sighed, "Sou? How did you find me?" I waited a few seconds before realizing that Sou, the Sou I knew had cold hands like death. Quickly, I jumped up from my seat, tripping over my boots and falling down towards the river.

"Ahhh!" I gasped and I closed my eyes to prepare for the impact of freezing river water but it never came. As I slowly relaxed my tensed up body, I felt myself cradled in a man`s body. He hugged me close to his body, both embracing me lovingly and saving me.

I pushed away frantically, "Get off me!" I grunted, struggling half heartedly. The warmth was intoxicating; it felt just like it did five years ago. The man grabbed my wrist and led me into a dark alley before holding me at arm's length. A beautiful golden eye and a light blue eye stared into my eyes.

"Shino." He said. I felt my heart stop, the voice, it was Sou`s voice. That eye, it was Sou`s eye. Everything about this man was exactly like Sou.

"Shino." He said again, in that soft, calm voice. "I wanted to see you." It took everything I had to push away. I snatched my wrists out of his grasp. Snap out of it! He isn't Sou! That gold eye…Sou would have never taken it! His man…This shadow is not Sou! Even though I knew…even though I knew he was just a shadow, he was Sou`s shadow…He used to be a part of Sou. Subconsciously, I found myself slowly looking back into his eyes.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, trying to make my voice hard and angry but it was useless. I was afraid. This shadow was becoming whole. This shadow remembers the past. This shadow could possibly take over the Sou I was so desperately trying to protect. I knew I would somehow have to beat the Shadow Sou to return Sou back to normal but it was so hard, staring back into the face I`ve known and loved for years. They looked so alike; they sounded the same and even felt the same. But, the aura was different. Sou never made me feel scared. Shadow Sosuke moved his face closer to mine, his dark green cloak fluttering in the breeze.

"I missed you." He whispered close to my ear, pressing his hand on my shoulder, lightly pinning me to the wall. He was about two times as big as me so he had to lean down. I averted my gaze, if I kept looking, I knew my resolve to beat Shadow Sosuke would only get weaker. I glared down at the piece of trash in the alley floor. Snickering, Shadow Sosuke gingerly lifted my chin up with his finger, forcing me to look at him.

"Shino" He said, "How is the other me doing?" His voice was…almost taunting.

"What are you trying to sa-" the words got caught in my throat as I saw Sou`s bead shimmering in his right hand.

"Bastard!" I yelled. "Give it back! Give it back!" I struggled against his hand pining me to the wall. That bead! If I can just get it back, maybe…just maybe Sou would go back to normal. Maybe Sou would regain his warmth…Maybe I can buy Sou a little more time…

Shadow Sosuke held the bead in front of my face. "I am getting back what he stole from me, bit by bit: my eye, my heart, and now, my bead. Soon Shino, I will be whole again and I will come for you. We can be together like old times. Remember? Every morning, I would come into your room and help you take your medicine. You used to love it when I brushed your hair for you."

I remembered. My heart grew heavy, knowing that Shadow Sosuke remembered moments so precious to me that Sou didn't. I could almost feel Sou`s fingers sliding through my hair.

"G-give the bead back. It`s not yours." I stated numbly. "Please."

Shadow Sosuke sighed and said, "Every day, I am getting stronger. I can feel myself becoming whole, the warmth, the strength; it is all coming back to me. Why won`t you wait for me? Shino, you are all that matters to me."

"Please." I begged. I didn't have any words to say. I didn't know what to say. I just knew deep in my heart that I had to protect Sou. "Please." Shadow Sosuke let go of my shoulder and leaned his back against the opposite wall. Looking up at the sky, his multicolored eyes looked so sad.

"And if I do…" He began hesitantly. "What would you give me in return?"

"Anything!" I said. Reaching out, I clutched his cloak into my fists, pulling him closer to me. "I promised I would protect Sou. I`ll do anything. Just give the bead back."

Shadow Sosuke, suddenly angry, grabbed my fists, "I am Inukawa Sosuke!" His loud voice echoed off the walls.

"Sou…Sou-nii would never kill innocent people. You are not Sosuke." I looked directly into his eyes.

"It was all for you, Shino. You left me as half a man. I had no choice if I wanted to be together with you. I am a part of Sosuke that you can`t deny." He replied, his eyes imploring me to believe him. "I will give you the bead back, one day, I will reclaim it but I will the day I return to reclaim you. Shino, we will live together again."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my heart becoming so heavy in my chest.

"Because we are family."

My heart shattered as I fell to my knees. Family. We were family, we were all that was left, and we were all that we have. Could I destroy Sosuke to save Sosuke?

Shadow Sosuke lowered himself down to me, his knees touching the floor. His face leaned into my ear as he whispered, "I will give you the bead, Shino. How can I say no to you when you are asking me so earnestly?"

Staying perfectly still, I breathed out, "Really?" It seemed too good to be true. As much as Shadow Sou claimed to love me, he desired becoming fully Sosuke just as equally. Perhaps even more.

"In return, I want you."

I gasped, jumping back a little. My head hit the wall but I didn't bother rubbing the bump.

Shadow Sou laughed silently the way Sou usually does, "Not all of you. Not yet, Shino. If I took you now, that would be meaningless since I am still part of the man you once knew. No, not until I am whole. But in return for the bead, I want a part of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not whole yet, Shino. I want you to be incomplete too so that next time we meet, we can be whole again together. Having a something of yours will make our bond stronger. Every time I look at it, I will think of you." Shadow Sou ran his fingers through my hair, sending a tingling sensation down my spine. I shuddered lightly against his touch. I felt him press the bead into the palm of my hand, closing my fingers around it.

"What do you say?" Shadow Sosuke asked. I looked down at the red marble in my hand and put it in my pocket, feeling slightly relieved when I heard it click against mine.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly out of fear. Shadow Sou pressed his lips against my forehead and I closed my eyes. The nostalgic warmth spread and I could almost feel his love. Soon, the real Sou would have this warmth once I give him the bead.

"Don`t struggle." Shadow Sosuke cautioned as he embraced me. "Send Murasame away." I was confused but I did as I was told. I would do anything for Sou-nii.

"Murasame." I called out quietly and as soon as I did, I felt the strong surge of power course through my veins. The black markings glowed against my pale skin and a bright blue light emitted from my arm as a cloud of black, majestic feathers floated around us.

Murasame squawked and landed on my shoulder, "Shino! Shino!" He cawed.

"Murasame, fly away, somewhere far away. Don`t come back until I call for you." I said softly, stroking Murasame`s head. He cocked his head to one side, wondering what I meant but took off in no time. He loved the open skies and freedom. The moment he was gone, Shadow Sou slammed me against the wall. Dazed, I did nothing but look into his eyes as he pinned my hands up over my head. Pulling a white cloth out from his back pocket, he tightly bound my wrists together. I winced when the cloth pulled my skin but Shadow Sou took no notice and only tightened the cloth more. Then, he held my hands to the wall, cupping my face with his free hand.

"Remember this moment, Shino. Remember it every time you look at the mirror and every time you look at the other me. And every time you remember this moment, think of me just as I will think of you." He said in a deep, low voice. I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles. Sou-nii…I thought. He was all I thought of until the pain hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock. The sounds echoed in the empty room of the inn. After a brief moment of silence, the door creaked open and a head poked its way into the room.

"Shino?" Genpachi called. His voice soft, yet it was just loud enough to wake up anyone who might be sleeping. He straightened his crisp, military uniform and even went as far as to smooth the hair out of his face. Suddenly feeling self conscious, he checked to see his sword was in its right place and his boots were shiny enough. Taking a brief second to calm his nerves, he took a step inside.

"ANIKI!" A voice boomed as a pair of strong arms grabbed Genpachi`s body and hurled him outside, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"What are you doing?! This is ILLEGAL! He is a BOY!" Kobungo shouted hysterically, trying ever so desperately to shake those horrid images out of his head: Genpachi, slowly prowling towards an innocently sleeping Shino to…

"NO! NO!" Kobungo screamed, grabbing his face as he hit his head against the wall.

Genpachi smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt and sighed, pressing his hand against his temples.

He narrowed his eyes at Kobungo, "Hey…what are you imagining? I was just going to wake Shino up. It`s almost noon."

All Genpachi saw was a blur of yellow as Kobungo quickly grabbed his brother`s uniform collar in his fists. "Yeah! "Waking" Shino up! Is THAT what you`re calling it these days?!" Kobungo screamed.

Prying his fingers off his shirt, Genpachi sighed once more. "Sosuke should be coming back soon; he would want to have late breakfast with Shino. I was thinking of joining them." Genpachi explained calmly. Ever since Genpachi declared that he would wait till Shino grew up, Kobungo has been so…annoying. Honestly, Genpachi didn't see anything wrong with his logic. Shino was certainly beautiful like a doll, fearless, not one to commit suicide like Nui and since he is a boy, he can`t have children with other men! It was perfect!

"Yeah!" Kobungo cried. "Having "Breakfast"! Is THAT what you`re calling it these da—agafak!" A massive fist smashed its way into Kobungo`s head, cutting him off mid-sentence. Genpachi briskly walked away, clearly annoyed. When he turned around and saw three bumps growing on Kobungo`s head in the shape of a snowman, he grinned. He gets what he deserves, Genpachi thought. Honestly, he didn't expect Kobungo to be on the side lines cheering him on but as his brother, staying out of his way should be common sense.

An angry waterfall of tears poured down Kobungo`s face as he clutched his head.

"ANIKI!" He yelled angrily when he felt his snowman. If he let his hand hover over his wound, he swore he could feel it steaming! Kobungo raised his fist into the hair, shaking it violently and swore on his snowman that he would forever be the wall between Shino and his brother.

"What…What are you doing?" Keno asked as he walked down the corridor to find Kobungo threatening the air. "Did the wall get in your way again?" Keno asked sarcastically as he tapped the wooden board with his knuckles.

"Oi!" Kobungo let his fist drop to his side, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I was just trying to…Well, Genpachi was…I was just about to go wake up Shino."

Keno raised his eyebrows, folding his arms inside his light purple kimono. "Shino? I saw him leave this morning."

"What?" Kobungo said, opening the door and walking over to the bed. He grabbed the fluffy white blanket and uncovered the bed in one swift motion. Indeed, what Keno said was true, Shino was not there. Well, it didn't raise any alarms, Shino was known to come and go as he pleased without any warnings.

"Kobungo, I`m hungry" Keno said from the doorway. Keno turned around and walked down the hall to the dining room, his long, light brown hair swaying with each step. Although Keno looked calm and peaceful, inside, he was far from it. He was thinking about that man. The same man who looks exactly like Sosuke and stole everything from him that fateful encounter. His hand subconsciously found its way to his sword on which he swore would be plunged deep into the heart of that man. These types of dark thoughts haunted Keno`s mind each and every day. When Keno reached the dining room, the mistress already had breakfast all laid out. A plate was missing, signaling that Genpachi had already left, most likely without eating as usual. Everything in the dining room was made of wood, the tables, the chairs and sometimes, even the utensils. It gave the room a calm, nature feel that allowed for comfort and good atmosphere. Like usual, all the tables were empty and Keno would be eating alone, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, he would prefer to eat alone so he would continue his diabolical plots of murder. He chose a spot by the large window, looking out at the civilians crowding the streets. That man was here and Keno was certain he would see him again; he just had to continue his one man hunting party…

Suddenly, Keno`s thoughts were disrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the room. The door slid open and Sosuke entered. Sosuke was wearing his usual white collar shirt but the sleeves were folded to his elbows and his dark pants had white chalky stains and some cobwebs trailed to his brown shoes.

"I apologize for interrupting your meal, Keno-san. Do you happen to know where Shino is?" Sosuke asked, staying near the door. Like always, Sosuke was mindful of his appearance and his manners.

"He went out not long after you left." Keno replied in a bored tone. Keno smiled, a rare opportunity to toy with Sosuke. After all, Sosuke is so composed, it is rare to see his face troubled. And nothing ever troubled Sosuke unless it had to do with Shino. "You better find him, it been long since anyone has seen him. I hope poor Shino isn't in any sort of trouble." A worried look flashed on Sosuke`s face but it was gone in an instant. Sosuke bowed his head, signaling that he was going to leave now. Most likely, he was leaving to look for Shino. It took everything Sosuke had to not slam the door shut. Shino knew better that to leave without saying anything but he always did. Shino is too careless and always finds trouble, always. Sosuke sighed, he was already tired from listening to the sisters` awful banter and fixing the roof of the church, but now he would have to go around town looking for Shino. Sosuke may have left the dining room as himself but when he left the Inn, he was on four paws and his nose was sniffing the floor for traces of Shino`s scent.

"Bingo" Sosuke barked, wagging his tail when he picked up a trail. He set off towards the river. From the window, Keno watched a dog with white fur and black spots trot down the road, weaving in and out of the crowd. He toyed with his long hair, curling the end of it against his fingers as his light brown eyes continued following the dog. Just when the dog turned into a tiny speck in the distance, something caught Keno`s eyes. A large black crow flew by. It was high in the sky and would normally not have interested him except for this crow was flying in loops and appeared to be eating donuts.

Keno tilted his head to one side, "Murasame?" He leaned out the window to get a better view and sure enough, it was Murasame flying around town aimlessly. Keno felt the presence of another person come beside him.

"Well, that's weird. I`ve never seen Murasame without Shino before." Kobungo commented, staring out the window, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. "Do you think something happened?"

"No" Keno scoffed. "If there was trouble, Shino would have Murasame by his side. The fact that Murasame can fly around town stealing donuts just proves that Shino`s taking things a little too easy." He picked up his chopsticks and said "itadakimasu" under his breath and began to eat his rice. Kobungo scratched his head. Keno made sense but he still couldn't shake this feeling…Not that he knew that the feeling was or meant but it wasn't a good one. Kobungo lightly touched his snowman that shrank over the past few minutes but still stung. Maybe the snowman is affecting his head?

"ITADAKIMASU!" Kobungo bellowed before digging in. As Kobungo was eating, he was watching his portions, making sure that there would be enough for Shino to eat when he gets back. After all, that kid had a hobo living in his stomach or something because all the food in the world was never enough for Shino to be full.

"Saving food for Shino again, Kobungo?" Keno commented as he set his chopsticks down, his rice bowl completely empty.

"Yeah" Kobungo grinned widely. "You know how Shino is always starving. Besides, He`ll be back soon." Keno nodded in agreement before he got up to start his man hunt. Now that he was full, he would have the strength he needed to walk all over town and if needed, sword fight. While he was out, he might as well search for Shino as well because if anyone knew anything about that man, it was Shino. Although Shino always changes the topic and refuses to talk about it, Keno was sure that if he caught Shino alone, today would be the day he made Shino spill the beans. With one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other on his hip, Keno walked down the cobble stone path, his eyes darting left and right ever so alert. His first stop of the day, like every other day, would be the bench near the river.

"I might run into a little dog while I`m there" Keno mused as he remembered it was the same direction Sosuke took moments ago. If Sosuke went that way, then for sure, Shino was there too. Keno picked up his pace and hoped he got there before Sosuke took Shino home…


	3. Chapter 3

"Shino…" I felt a hot breath at my ear. I had my eyes closed because I was scared, unsure of what I should be doing but also…I was embarrassed. I felt Shadow Sosuke`s body on top of mine as he pressed me against the wall, my hands pinned up above my head.

"Remember my name" Shadow Sosuke said so quietly that I instinctively leaned closer to his face to catch his words. "Ao."

So he called himself Ao…It was a beautiful name…Suddenly, Ao licked a straight line from my collar bone to my ear. My body shivered at the sudden touch. I…felt so hot and I had no idea why. I could feel my face burning. Was this embarrassment? Ao slowly bit my neck but it was a soft, playful bite because immediately after the sharp pain, his tongue began to soothe it …

"Mmphf!" I cried out, trying to keep my voice low. "Ah…ha…." I tried to raise my hands down to cover my mouth. These sounds…I opened my eyes just the slightest to take a peek at Ao but what I saw made my eyes wide open. Ao…His eyes…The way he was staring at me. I could see the lust forming in them. Lips parted, Ao was panting ever so slightly. Each moist breath hitting me and magically making me shiver. A sudden realization told me that my love and Ao`s love were completely different.

"Ao" I said. "Ao…please…stop." My voice was small but pleading. Now I was terrified… Ao leaned closer. "Ao—" He crushed his lips into mine and with his free hand, grabbed my chin, pressing hard so that I was forced to open my mouth. Immediately, our breaths became one. His tongue expertly explored my mouth. I was melting into the kiss. Something took over me but I couldn`t help it. My heart began to race and I felt tingly. So hot…I was burning, it was almost painful. What was this feeling? Where was it coming from? When Ao parted from our kiss, I almost felt sad. A thin line of saliva still connected our lips. His was cherry red and slightly puffy as I assumed mine was.

"Shino" He breathed, his chest heaving up and down. His eyes were glazed over with lust and glossy. Did I look like that?

"Pull out your tongue more…I want to intertwine it with mine." And with that, before I even had a chance to respond, he was on me again. More aggressively and I, on contact, opened my mouth. Our tongues met and danced with Ao in the lead. He twirled our tongues together. He let go of my arms but they fell to my lap. I had no energy to move them. He snaked his hand around to my waist as the other one tangled its fingers into my hair, pressing me deeper and deeper into the kiss. It felt so good…so hot. I began to moan when I felt his finger trace a line in-between my shoulder blades. Everything was too much. Too many sensations…I was losing my mind… slowly but surely. Ao broke the kiss again. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Could Ao hear this too? I turned my head, looking away. I could feel my face heating up. Without saying anything, Ao kissed my cheek.

"Ah!" I gasped when Ao ran his palm across my member. I had not realized that was where it was burning. It felt like a thousand needles. The sensation was sharp and as painful as it was, it…it felt good?

"Mmmm...Ah…Ha…N-no…Ha" I gasped, my voice high. It didn't even sound like me anymore. I couldn't think: I was going crazy. Ao continued teasing me, his hand rubbing my member over my pants. The cloth began to form a small tent and I felt constricted. It was so tight…Too tight… A small stain began to pool at my zipper. My pants were getting damp and my body was officially on fire. My chest was aching as the sound of my heartbeat and my heavy breathing filled my ears.

"Ah…A-Ao…T-too...tight…Ha! M-mmm….T-tight…" I moaned. My hands scrambled near my zipper, trying to undo my pants. What was going on? I heard Ao chuckle ever so quietly before pulling my pants down. The cold air suddenly hit my aching, throbbing member and I quickly sucked in my breath. I was soaked in pre-cum but most embarrassing of all, I was so hard. I lowered my hands, trying to hide my member but Ao wouldn't have it.

"Shino" He smiled.

"S-stop...Don`t look! S-sto—Ah! Gah~" Ao cut me off, now grabbing my entire length into his large, warm hand.

"Mm…Ah…Ahhhh" My lips were quivering, my voice trembling. My member felt like it was burning and Ao was only making the fire hotter.

"C-can`t st-stand it…" I gulped for air. I stared into Ao`s eyes, dark with passion. Did I look this way too? Because of all my panting and moaning, I couldn't keep my lips closed which granted Ao easy access for another deep kiss. He bit me and began to suck my lower lip, making me part them wider. He slipped his tongue in just as he began to pump his hand.

"Mmmmmmm!" I moaned into his mouth, the sound muffled and lost. Ao tickled the inside of my mouth and I felt my body shudder into his. His hand fell into a rhythmic pace, up and down, up and down, up and down. It was killing me…

"Nna…ah!" I could feel this overwhelming feeling forming at the base of my stomach. The body heat between us was incredible and my arousal was near its peak. Maybe…Ao felt that I was near my climax as well because he suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes, confused and longing for more. The ache was so severe, it was painful. My arousal was wet and throbbing. I pleaded with my eyes, too embarrassed for real words. I saw Ao grin.

"…Ah…Ahh!" I cried out when his hand touched me again but this time, Ao cruelly ran a thumb across the tip. Small beads of a white, sticky substance began oozing out, running down my member. Ao continued to play with solely the tip despite my pleading. I couldn't even make noises now, I was suffocating and the best I could do was pant.

"Ha…ah….Mmm.. .Ahh?" I felt Ao shifting positions as he placed his hand on my inner thigh while his other hand spread my legs further apart… It was so embarrassing. I was completely exposed to Ao and I could feel him taking me in with his eyes. How did I look with my hard-on in his hands and my white liquid running down his knuckles. Some drops were even on my lower belly…Did he like staring at the trembling boy underneath him, panting, moaning, shaking…and helpless? I was completely at his mercy… Ao moved again.

"W-what…ah…are…N-nn! Y-you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice. How long was this torment going to continue? I wanted to pray for help, call out to Murasame or Sosuke…Anyone to come take the pain away, soothe the burning sensation…But at the same time, I wanted no one to ever find me. At least, not looking like this. Ao…This man was killing me, drowning me in a sea of ecstasy but at the same time, it felt like a saving grace. And by the look in his eyes and the flush in his cheeks, I could tell that this was far from over…


End file.
